Angel of Vengenace
by SakuraStarflame
Summary: Basically Harry gets abused by his uncle and is rescued by vampires,who turn out to hold a great secret. However a secret is going to unfold.Story is way better than summary oN HOLD until summer
1. Into the night

Chapter 1: Broken Angel

AN: I do not own any of the characters!

Disclaimer: This story is basically Harry meets A7X. Avenged Sevenfold

Summery there is a nice twist, in my mind at least. Character description

Matt Shadows or Matt Sanders:

eyes: Green/Hazel

Hair: Black, Slicked

Tattoos(two sleeves--- Full arms

Piercings: Ears (gauges) and a left side lipring

Synyster Gates or Brian Haner Jr:

(will be referred to as Bri)

eyes: Brown

Dark, nearly shoulder length, groomed/feathery

Tattoos: (two sleeves--full arms)

Zacky Vengeance or Zacky Baker:

(will be referred to as Zacky V, Zacky,Zack, or Z)

eyes: Teal/Jade

Hair: Longish,shaggy, dark, but sometimes colored/streaked

Piercings: Snakebites (the two lip rings),septum (the nose) and ears (gauges)

The Reverend Tholomew Plague: James "Jimmy" Sullivan:

(w:ill be referred to as Jimmy, Jim, Rev, or The Rev)

eyes: blue

Hair: Black,longish, somewhat shaggy

Tattoos: (two sleeves-Full arms)

Piercings: Labret (under lip)

Johnny Christ: Jonathan Johnny Seward:

(will be referred to as Johnny or John)

eyes: Dark green

Hair: Dark,formerly in Mohawk. Changes colors sometimes (is now Blonde with Brown highights)

Tattoos: one sleeve--full arm

piercings: left side nose ring, and ears


	2. Vengeance is sweet bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Avenged Sevenfold. However I own what they do in this story.

INTRO:

The sky was a dark blue the sun was starting to fade over the horizon.. Harry sat silently on the windowsill, his hair that had grown longer as each summer past; it now fell into his emerald colored eyes. The sun began to fade over the horizon; wisps of light hit the window causing shadows to dance in the room. The air smelled of fresh flowers that were just in bloom the scent floated up to Harry's room where a small crack was in the window.

Harry leaned his head against the window tears slightly dropping down his pale face

A cut was on his cheek, blood dripped freely from, it the flutter of wings echoed in the room, Harry glanced at his back, two small black wings were on his back they were tipped with red and slight silver blended in. Harry brushed his hair away from his right eye were a bruise was horribly visible on his pale face, his cheeks were slightly sunken in and his eyes held no light to them at all. However there was still a slight smile on his face. He got up and stretched a little, letting a small groan escape his lips. Harry walked over to his bed and layed down, resting his head on the rather worn pillow. A crash echoed in the house, and footsteps were heard, suddenly the door to his room was thrown open, standing there was his very angry Uncle, his face was a deep shade of purple, and his eyes radiated with anger. A small whimper escaped Harry's lips as he moved a little farther away from his Uncle.

"Boy, what did I tell you about letting people SEE YOU!" uncle Vernon roared. Harry flinched.

"I haven't left the room sir, I swear I---" Harry was cut off by a hard slap to his face that send him spiraling to the ground. Harry's Uncle glared fiercely at him, and left the room slamming the door shut with a thud. Harry sat there his light green eyes brimming with tears.

Outside sitting on a tree sat two figures; the wind lightly blew their hair around.

"Are you sure that's him?"

"Positive, I'm sure that's him."

"Well let's go tell everyone."

Harry pulled his knees to his chest, he cried silent tears, after all he wouldn't want his cousin to come up, and start telling him once again that he was worthless, and a pathetic excuse for a human being. Harry winced as he stood to his feet, and stumbled to his bed. The Dudley's had given him a room, finally away from the darkness of his cupboard.

Harry curled into a tight ball on his bed; his wings concealed his small frame.


End file.
